El recuerdo en el espejo
by Violet Boudrilliard
Summary: Los tibios rayos de sol que le iluminan el rostro hacen que sonría. Sentada junto a la ventana dirige su mirada hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde hay un elegante espejo colgado. Inevitablemente le trae muchas memorias a la cabeza. Cierra los ojos, relajada, y se permite recordar...


Ella se encuentra completamente a oscuras. Mira a su alrededor sin ver, tantea en vano el vacío y percibe el silencio reinante.  
Tiene la sensación de que esa negrura indica lo que tanto temía, que ya nada le queda de esos valiosos recuerdos.  
Sabe que eso es mentira, que en su memoria siguen vivos, palpitantes. Justo entonces, acompañada de esa afirmación mental, brilla la luz. Un gran reflector la ciega.  
Tras unos segundos parpadea y extiende su brazo, como en un reflejo involuntario de defensa. Sin embargo, no hay nada de qué protegerse.  
Vislumbra a la distancia dos figuras, un muchacho y una joven adolescentes. Conversan animadamente junto a un lago; parecen ser partícipes de una competencia tácita: quién hace reír más al otro. Entre muecas, bromas y sencillos encantamientos el muchacho logra que la joven termine desternillándose de la risa.  
Tan veloz como hizo su aparición esa imagen, se desvanece. Ella espera encontrarse nuevamente en las tinieblas, pero de inmediato se desconcierta ante lo que observa.  
Se halla rodeada de espejos, altos y bastante sucios, que conforman un gigantesco laberinto. Instantáneamente se siente atrapada. No logra recordar por qué está allí.  
Su primer impulso es correr. Luego se reprocha mentalmente haber concebido idea más tonta; entre tantos espejos probablemente se golpearía con uno de ellos, el vidrio se haría añicos y terminaría cubierta de diminutos y punzantes pedazos.  
Con las manos palpa el espacio y encuentra un hueco entre los repetidos reflejos de sí misma. Repite el procedimiento varias veces más hasta que comprueba que ya no hay otras salidas.  
Frustrada, contempla la imagen del espejo lleno de polvo frente a ella.  
Muestra una joven de unos dieciséis años, con la tez color chocolate, gruesos labios y grandes ojos castaños. Alrededor del bello rostro cae su largo y oscuro cabello. Luce sumamente arreglada y viste un elegante vestido negro. Ilumina su cara una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se desliza con gracia de un lado a otro, en los brazos de su acompañante. Baila con entusiasmo al compás de una alegre canción y ríe feliz cada vez que el chico frente a ella murmura un par de palabras. De entre todas las parejas allí danzando, parecen ser quienes más disfrutan. Son los mismos jóvenes de la anterior imagen.  
Cierra los ojos, deseando con fervor que la visión desaparezca. Cuando los abre su deseo se cumple. Mira sus pies, avergonzada, ya que comprende su error. Todo ese tiempo... sólo queriendo olvidar. O quizá ése no es el término... quizá quería nunca olvidar, sino guardar esos preciados recuerdos en un cofre del pensamiento y protegerse de lo que evocaban. Porque le recuerdan a él.  
Memorias con efe. Efe de fe, efe de fuerza, como las dos cosas que no deben faltar jamás en los tiempos difíciles. Efe de fuga, como la que el joven coprotagonizó hace ya tantos años; efe de fuego, como el color de su cabello.  
Memorias con erre, erre de risa. De las carcajadas que él provocaba, de las innumerables veces que pintó una sonrisa en los rostros de los apenados. Y de los momentos en que, con su agudo ingenio y su buen corazón, infundía esperanza a los desesperados.  
Memorias con e, e de escoba. Volar era una de las pasiones que ambos compartían. Rasgar el aire en su veloz recorrido por el campo de quidditch, deslizarse sobre la superficie del lago rozándola con la mano, lanzarse temerariamente en picada desde grandes alturas para enderezarse en el último instante, realizar alocadas piruetas y quedar colgando de una mano cuando éstas no eran llevadas a cabo correctamente, esquivar las bludgers. Sentir la brisa —o la lluvia, el granizo, la tibieza del sol— en el rostro, cerrar los ojos para, de esa manera, apreciarlos mejor... ambos amaban eso.  
Memorias con de.  
Ella golpea el espejo con el puño, mas no con la fuerza suficiente para quebrarlo. Levanta una nube de polvo.  
Los espejos comienzan a moldearse extrañamente, transfigurándose. Dejan entrever una última imagen, la de aquella fatídica noche cuando lo perdió para siempre.  
Los dos se hallan refugiados en un aula destrozada mientras oyen los ruidos de la batalla. Aunque ella detesta mostrarse vulnerable, allí están las delatoras lágrimas de dolor y de tristeza. Quiere que todo eso termine, que vuelvan la paz y la tranquilidad. Sonríe durante una fracción de segundo cuando él le da unas cariñosas palmadas de consuelo en el hombro y le besa la mejilla. "Todo estará bien," le promete, "ya lo verás. Ten fe en que vendrán tiempos mejores y todo esto será cosa del pasado".  
Del pasado... eso significaba aprender de los malos tiempos y guardar los buenos recuerdos en el corazón.  
Aún las memorias con de, de dolor.

Una fuerte explosión precede a otra, más peligrosa aún que la anterior. El suelo tiembla a sus pies, al igual que los muros. El castillo se sacude. Rayos de luz cruzan letales en todas direcciones; aquellos alcanzados por las maldiciones sueltan flébiles quejidos, gritos de guerra taladran los tímpanos.  
Muchos luchan por su tenebroso señor, otros por defender aquéllo que él quiere destruir. Algunos simplemente para sobrevivir.  
Entonces todo parece ir más lento; la gente corre en todas direcciones, al igual que los rayos que aún apuñalan el aire... Un muro se derrumba con sonido ensordecedor.  
La joven de tez oscura y bello rostro se encuentra próxima al lugar. Abre los ojos aterrorizada, se cubre la boca con las manos y casi en el mismo instante echa a correr, empujando a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino. Se detiene a unos metros de la escena, contempla de cerca el cuerpo sin vida de quien pereció bajo los escombros... y es alcanzada por una maldición que la dejará inconsciente durante horas.

Los espejos siguen estáticos frente a ella. Respira profundamente varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Tiene la sensación de estar conectando ideas, de recordar qué hace allí...  
Finalmente Angelina comprende cuando siente el dolor físico, abre los ojos y ve su brazo izquierdo cubierto de sangre y vendajes. Cuando ve a la enfermera caminar entre los heridos. Cuando metros y metros más adelante, distingue la cabellera color rojo fuego.


End file.
